BloodStains
by Kairi-Marie
Summary: what happens when Kyo's a cutter and Hatsuharu finds out? will Kyo tell Tohru or Hatori first? What's wrong with Yuki? KyoxTohru


Hey ya'll this is my first fruits basket fanfic so sorry if it sucks but this is what popped in my head and plus my friends like it so I figured I would let ya'll read it so hear it is.

Kyo just sat back and watched the blood drip from his arm, 'I'm so sick of being the cat. I'm sick of getting treated like crap. I'm sick of that damn rat getting everything. I'm sick of not having Th--'

"Kyo, where are you?'

'Oh no! It's Thoru. I can't let her see me like this.' He stood up and started to clean himself up.

"Kyo!" Thoru called still wandering around the house.

"I – I'm in the bathroom!" Kyo wrapped his arm in a towel, "What do you want?"

"Me and Yuki are going to the store to pick some things up for dinner. You want to come?" she asked with a semi-worried voice.

"No!" Kyo said ruder than he had intended.

"Okay well we'll be back later." And she left.

'I can't let anyone see me like this, I don't know what they'd do.' He finished cleaning his arm, put on a long sleeved shirt, and went down stairs. He saw someone in kitchen, and went to check it out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, Kyo, where's Thoru and Yuki at?" Haru asked.

"They went to the store, for dinner."

"When will they be back?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kyo snapped back at him and at that instant he knew shouldn't have; Haru went black.

"Come on, Kyo, don't back away." Haru reached forward and grabbed Kyo's left sleeve and tore it off. He immediately stopped when he saw the dried blood on Kyo's arm and turned back to white, "Kyo, what…what happened…what did you do?"

"Nothing." Kyo said turning away from Hatsuharu.

"Kyo, what'd you do? If you don't tell me I'll g-"

Kyo whispered, "I cut myself. I took a razorblade and cut my arm. Okay, happy?"

"No I'm not happy. I'm telling Hatori. You need help, Kyo." Haru said picking up the phone.

"No! Don't tell anyone, pl-please." Kyo begged, "Haru, don't." he looked like he was about to cry. (A/N: I know, Kyo would never cry about this stuff, so that's why I put 'about to cry' okay thank you for your time and attention.

"Only if you swear not to do this shit again."

"Fine whatever." Kyo muttered under his breath.

"And you at least have to tell either Thoru or Hatori." Haru said so seriously that it sort of freak Kyo out.

"I'll tell Thoru; Hatori would tell Akito." Kyo said ripping off his other sleeve, "If Akito found out, no one would have to worry about it happening again; he'd kill me."

"So your telling Thoru. Good I can talk to her." Haru said walking over and grabbing Kyo's wrist, "These are fresh cuts aren't they?"

"Yeah about fifteen minutes ago." Kyo said not looking him straight in the eye. Haru doubled up his fist and hit Kyo in the face.

"Don't do it again." He turned and headed towards the open door, "Oh and tell Yuki that I came over." Then he left.

That Night

"Thoru can I talk to you?" Kyo asked with a shaky voice.

"Sure, Kyo. What is it?" Thoru asked with a normal happy voice. He told to sit on the bed and he sat down next to her. He showed her his arm, "Oh, Kyo, what happened?!"

2 Minute Ago With Yuki

"Okay, Haru, I will. Yes I'll talk to the counsel about getting rid of the school uniforms. Goodbye, Haru." Yuki hung up the phone and heard Kyo and Thoru talking.

"Thoru can I talk to you?" came Kyo's voice.

"Sure, Kyo. What is it?" there was a pause and yuki took the chance to run up and listen in, "Oh, Kyo, what happened?! Um… Uh… WE HAVE TO CALL HATORI!"

"Thoru!" Kyo stopped and calmed her down.

"Kyo, what happened? Did you fall or something?"

"It-it was a razorblade. I-I'm a …I'm a cutter. I cur myself to make me feel…it makes me feel like I have no more worries.

"Kyo." Thoru whispered, then she started to cry, "Kyo, I'm so sorry, if any of it is my fault. I'll try to do better, I promise." At this point Thoru was hysterical.

"Thoru, calm down, please, calm down."

"B-but, Kyo its all my fault. I just know it."

"No, Thoru, it's not your fault…it's-it's just that watching you with that damn rat." Thoru just stared at Kyo silently. Kyo kept babbling about how he hated Yuki. Then suddenly Kyo yelled, "Thoru, I LOVE YOU!"

"Wha-what? You l-love me? Why? There must be—" Kyo put a finger over her mouth, and pulled her in and kissed her. She felt herself blushing and a tingling feeling start in the tips of her toes and go up to the top of her head. He pulled back just in time to see Yuki walk by with his head down. Thoru turned and seen him.

"Oh, Yuki!" she screamed and ran after him.

"I lost her to that damn rat…again." Kyo said to himself and opened his bedside table drawer and in it was eight or nine razorblades. He pulled one out and put it his wrist, cut, watched the blood pour out of the deep cut obviously needing stitches, for a few minutes, and then he passed out.

End Chapter

Okay that's that. I've been wanting to post this one for a while now and now I have and I'm sorry if Kyo's description to Thoru of why he did it was bad I couldn't think of anyway for him to explain it so that's the best your getting unless someone else gives me a better idea of how to.

Please review.

Love ya'll

-Star


End file.
